


The Best Gifts

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forehead Kisses, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Ice, Kissing, Light Bondage, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Scarf Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Kisses, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Jonathan gets you a simple gift that ends up being anything but..Some shameless smut for my beloved Frost 💚Errors are mine..
Relationships: Jonathan Pine & You, Jonathan Pine & reader, Jonathan Pine/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	The Best Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostbitten_written](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/gifts).



The glint of pure mischievous intent in his enchanting eyes indicates no clues as to the contents of the flat gift box currently resting on your lap. It is lightweight and fairly small, but his deviously angelic face continues to hide his secrets as he keeps his eyes trained on you. "Are you going to open it baby girl?" He practically purrs as he leans in closer to you, elicting a delicious little shiver that leaves your scalp tingling. 

"Yes, sir." You mumble back as your fingers tremble while lifting off the lid of the gift box before moving the tissue paper to the side to reveal a silken solid black scarf. Such a gift, from anyone else may seem innocent enough, but with Jonathan, it is never innocent. The very thought of which, has desire pooling in your lace panties as you lick your lips before looking back to Jonathan. His pupils are blown as he leans in even closer taking a hold of the silken fabric and pulling it slowly through your fingers.

Your teeth sink into your bottom lip as his lips brush against the shell of your ear. "Are you going to be my adventurous and good girl tonight?" He whispers roughly before nipping your earlobe, making you gasp.

"Yes, sir." You whisper back, not trusting your voice to speak any louder. He pulls away from you just far enough for you to place your hands on his solid thighs and kitten lick the spot just above his chin up his bottom lip, causing him to practically growl against your parted lips.

His hand fists tightly in your hair as he pulls you forward off your chair to rest on your knees between his spread legs. "My brazen little tease." He grits out against your cheek, causing a full body shudder and a whimper to escape your lips. "I will give you 60 seconds to be naked on your back in bed with your arms reaching up to the headboard. Do you understand, little girl?" He says as he pulls away to look you in the eyes.

"Yes, sir." You say innocently as you drag your nails down his clothed thighs while backing away to stand up. You bite your lower lip at the barely audible hitch in breath you cause, knowing you will pay for your teasing.

You turn on your heel to go to the bedroom, but not before hearing his deep voice behind you. "Little girl, you are playing with fire tonight." His warning sending a fresh wave of arousal through you as you smile on your way to the bedroom.

You are stripped and lying on your back with time to spare as he walks into the room while loosening his tie and releasing the top button of his shirt. The newly exposed skin at the base of his throat has you licking your lips in hunger. "There is my good girl." He coos as he begins to tie the silken fabric around your wrists to secure them to the headboard. "But turn about is fair play love, and you have been a delicious little tease tonight." He smiles as you picture the devil would, making you squirm under his predatory gaze.

He walks the short distance to the dark wood dresser in the corner, opening the top drawer for a moment before closing it again. He returns to your side, giving you a glimpse of the blindfold in his hand before he reaches out, his eyebrows raised in question. You lift your head forward, allowing him to secure the blindfold. "Such a good girl for me. Beautiful." You feel the heat in your cheeks at his praise, your breathing already quickening in your anticipation. "Don't move." He commands before you hear the sound of his retreating footsteps. You will your breathing to calm as you wait as patiently as possible for him to return. 

He is gone only a couple minutes before the welcome sound of his footsteps announces his reappearance, causing your pulse to quicken it's pace, equal to the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings. The bed dips under his weight and the scent of sandalwood and mint has you breathing him in deeply as your tongue darts out to wet your lips. "Be a good girl and hold still." His voice is as smooth as honey.

"Yes, sir." You let out a breathy sigh as you feel him move until his hands are on your thighs, gently pushing them apart. You hear a familiar clinking sound you can't quite place until you feel the wet shock of cold against your lower lip, promptly pulling a gasp from your lungs. Your chest heaves as he lowers the ice down your chin to your throat before his warm lips begin to follow the trail of cold on your skin. He nips at your jaw as the ice comes to rest between your breasts. He kisses his way down your neck, leaving gooseflesh in the wake of his hot breath against your skin. 

He pulls back, sitting on his heels as he moves the ice to your left nipple, completely entranced as he watches your back arch upward at the sensation. Your sharp intake of breath at the shock ends as a desperate moan as Jonathan replaces the wet cold with his warm mouth before reaching for another cube from the bowl. He turns his attention to your right nipple, swirling the ice around the stiffening peak before before using his mouth once again, pulling another delightful sound from you. "So beautiful. Such a good girl for me." He praises against your chest. 

He continues his icy assault down your stomach, following behind with the fire of his hungry mouth and tongue. He works his way past your hips and turns you into a squirming, begging mess as he reaches your inner thigh. "Jonathan, pl-please." You beg shamelessly. 

He runs the melting ice along your thigh before sucking on the flesh hard enough to bruise, causing you bite your lower lip to stifle a groan. You feel his hot breath near the apex of your thighs as you hear the sinful sweet sound of his voice. "You can do better than that, can't you, baby?" It occurs to you in this moment that if anyone could bring you to orgasm with just the sound of their voice it would be this man currently nestled between your thighs. You can imagine the hungry look in his lust blow eyes as he drinks in the sight of you. The very thought gives you a shiver that makes your toes curl.

"Please, sir. I promise I'll be good. Please make me come, daddy please." You beg with flushed cheeks and ragged breaths. Your breath catches in your throat as you realize what you just said out loud.

"Daddy, hmm? That's new, but don't worry baby girl, _daddy_ will take care of you." He smiles wasting no time brushing deft fingertips through your glistening folds as he places a kiss to your inner thigh. Your wanton moan is music to his ears as he sucks your arousal off his fingers. "You are so wet for me my little minx. I'm going to devour this sweet little pussy." He growls before running his tongue through your folds causing you to arch your back, craving more friction. He stops for a moment, popping a small piece of ice into his mouth before his ice cold tongue runs through your glistening lower lips with fervor. The shock of his icy tongue makes you buck your hips against his mouth as a desperate mewl escapes your mouth.

"Oh, fuck." You moan loudly as he plunges two fingers into your wet and wanting heat. He bends his fingers in a coaxing motion against the bundle of nerves within you that has your toes curling as you writhe beneath him. "J-Jonathan!" You sob. 

"That's it, come for your daddy." He says before sucking on your aching clit as the waves of your orgasm slam into you with the force of a tsunami that has you screaming his name. He guides you through the aftershocks before pulling his fingers out, eliciting a whimper from you. He brings them to your parted lips, tasting yourself as you suck his fingers into your mouth. "Such a good girl." He groans before backing off the bed.

You hear the metal clinking as he unbuckles his belt and the soft thump of what you suspect are his trousers hitting the floor. Your pulse quickens at the sound of shuffling before you feel the bed dip once again followed by the warm heat of his strong, naked thighs between your own. You wrap your legs around his waist, relishing in the feeling of his sinewy muscles against your bare skin. You feel the familiar weight of him as he leans down with his forearms on the bed. He slips the blindfold off your eyes gently, setting it aside before lining his throbbing cock up with your entrance. He keeps his eyes locked on yours as he pushes into you slowly, completely enraptured as you throw your head back, letting out a moan. "Fuck, you feel amazing, so perfect." He grits out as he sets a bruising pace, snapping his hips against yours. He moves, gripping one of your hips roughly as your buck your hips to meet his in a delicious rhythm, causing a sheen of sweat to form on your bodies. Your head is thrown back, barring your throat to him as you call his name over and over. He moves his free hand from the mattress to your neck, applying slight pressure as he continues rutting into you with abandon, hitting your g spot with each punishing thrust. His grip tightens on your neck as your fluttering walls squeeze his cock. "Be my good girl and come for me." He grunts out as he rolls his hips into yours once more, sending the waves of a powerful orgasm through you. Your tightening walls cause Jonathan to spill inside you with a groan that vibrates through your chest before resting his forehead against yours as you both slowly return to yourselves.

Jonathan kisses your lips sweetly as he unties the scarf to release your arms and kissing each wrist gently. He kisses your lips once more before leaving you and returning with a warm washcloth. He wipes you down with a soft touch before climbing back into bed with you and pulling you to his chest and kissing your forehead. "Did you like your gift sweet girl?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course, _daddy_. You always give the best gifts." You say with a playful smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me your thoughts!  
> I love you all!  
> Have a fic request/idea?  
> Check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco 
> 
> Love Fi


End file.
